Top Model Online (Cycle 8)
Top Model Online Cycle 8: No Limits is the eighth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from any Next Top Model franchise across the world. The models should have very wide portfolio because this cycle is said to be "bringing the models to the next level". The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Adela-Mae Marshall and her user, Zoe Serdan. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Shows Off Her Strength Original Airdate: September 17, 2018 *'Challenge Winner:' Montana Cox *'First Call-out: '''Mariana Bayon *'Bottom Two: Ina Guerrero & Ovo Drenth *'''Eliminated: '''Ovo Drenth '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Finds Her Missing Piece Original Airdate: September 19, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Jeana Turner *'Bottom Two: Coura Fall & Saara Sihvonen *'''Eliminated: '''Coura Fall '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Turns Into a Dark Horse Original Airdate: September 21, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Kyla Coleman *'Bottom Two: Montana Cox & Saara Sihvonen *'''Eliminated: '''Saara Sihvonen '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Brings Out Her A-Game Original Airdate: September 23, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Jeana Turner *'Bottom Three: Alexandra Dora Urs, Ina Guerrero & Montana Cox *'''Eliminated: '''Ina Guerrero & Montana Cox '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Loses Her Natural Beauty Original Airdate: September 29, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Erin Wagner *'Bottom Two: Jeana Turner & Kyla Coleman *'''Eliminated: '''Kyla Coleman '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Takes Home the Crown Original Airdate: October 1, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Jeana Turner *'Bottom Two: Erin Wagner & Mariana Bayon *'''Eliminated: '''Erin Wagner '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Complements With Colors Original Airdate: October 3, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Courtney Nelson *'Bottom Two: Adela-Mae Marshall & Mariana Bayon *'''Eliminated: '''Mariana Bayon '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Goes Back to the Rhythm Original Airdate: October 5, 2018 *'Comeback Model: '''Erin Wagner *'First Call-out: Adela-Mae Marshall *'Bottom Two: '''Alexandra Dora Urs & Courtney Nelson *'Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Chooses the Lesser Evil Original Airdate: October 7, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Alexandra Dora Urs *'Bottom Two: Erin Wagner & Le Thanh Thao *'''Eliminated: '''Erin Wagner '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Plays Everything Cool Original Airdate: October 13, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Courtney Nelson *'Bottom Two: Jeana Turner & Le Thanh Thao *'''Eliminated: '''Jeana Turner '''Episode 11: The Girls Who Break their Limitations Original Airdate: October 15, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Courtney Nelson *'Bottom Two: Adela-Mae Marshall & Le Thanh Thao *'''Eliminated: '''Le Thanh Thao '''Episode 12: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: October 17, 2018 *'Winner: '''Adela-Mae Marshall *'Runner-up: Alexandra Dora Urs *'Eliminated: '''Courtney Nelson Summaries Call-out order Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: 'Girl Power *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Masterpiece *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Hair *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Youth *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Nature *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Royals *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'True Colors *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Move Your Body *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Evil *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Cool Kids *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Break the Limits *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign / Haute Magazine Cover